the black pearls new first mate
by FanGurlz
Summary: Alex Marion a.k.a street girl is teenage thief that lives in an orphanage in Tortuga. pretty sucky life huh? but when she tries to steal from a notorious pirate captain, she see's her chance at sailing far from her ragged life. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The black pearls new first mate

Chapter 1

My name is Alex Marion, but most people just call me street girl. Well, they don't call me it they scream it at me as I run away after I robbed them blind. It's not a good life but it's a life, I guess… anyway it's my parent's fault that I'm like this, they just up and left me in an orphanage in Tortuga. But forget about my past let me tell you a little about myself. I have dark brown eyes or maybe there green, I can never tell even when I look in the mirror. And I also have dark brown hair, so dark you'd swear it was black. And I usually wear a pair of trousers and a black shirt with puffy sleeves.

Anyway chances are you're wondering why I steal, well I steal so I can sell it on the black market. That's where I make my money, I've been saving so I can buy my own ship and sail, but between feeding my self and getting what I need like soap and stuff I'm still always short. The orphanage I live in never gives me anything to eat but gruel and never has essentials that the other kids and I need. Basically it's a dog eat dog world.

My story starts in the market as I brought my (stolen) finds to the counter.

The shop keeper looked at me and said "I'll give you four shillings for it all."

I looked at him, my mouth gaping "ten! And not a cent more!"

"Look missy" said the shop keeper "it's four or I get the guards and tell them you stole it, street girl."

"Fine" I said reluctantly. I guess it's better than nothing I thought as I exited the shop.

I put the money in my satchel and looked around. I really need to up my game I thought to myself find something that's worth stealing.

I looked up at the Tortuga town clock (the one thing that wasn't broken in this dead end town) and noticed the time.

"Ah jeez!" I said to myself and bolted down the street and soon stopped at a grimy filthy little house and opened the door to see the orphanage keeper, Miss Daniels, standing there.

"I'm sorry" I pleaded "I know I'm late, but I'll make up for it by cleaning tomorrow."

"No" she said handing me a broom "you'll make up for it by cleaning tonight."

"But it's late and I'm tired" I said praying that she'll have mercy. No such luck!

"Too bad!" she said "you should have thought about that before you stayed out half an hour too late!"

After I cleaned the place to her satisfaction, which took three hours, I collapsed onto my old bed and fell asleep in a split second.


	2. Chapter 2

The black pearls new first mate

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and checked my watch, I had been asleep for five hours but it felt more like five minutes. I got up grabbed my satchel and went down stairs, and then I heard Miss Daniels yelling. Better go down the fire escape I thought.

I went back to my room and climbed out the window and down the fire escape latter, then made my way into town.

I leaned up against the wall of an alley and looked for victims to steal from. Then I saw it… or him, I suppose. He wore a hat that would make more than a shiny penny on the market.

He took off his hat and placed it on a nearby window sill as he talked to two women a red head and a blond. I decided to strike, I walked over to the other side of the wall where he was standing, and he was right around the corner from me. I reached around the corner, keeping my body flat against; I reached my arm around the corner and felt the window sill for the hat… only it wasn't there. Instead I felt a hand grab my forearm.

I gulped, oh crap I thought, and then I was pulled around the corner and came face to face with a pirate.

"Well, well, well," he said to the blond and the red head. "Look what I found, a sticky fingered kid."

"Teenager" I murmured as the skanks behind him laughed.

"Just what were you going to do with my beloved hat?" he asked me.

"Sell it" I answered with crossed arms. Then I looked at the hookers and said "I believe their might be better looking me down at the docks."

They looked at each other.

"And they'd probably pay more than this guy too" I said in a sing song voice.

With that the blond and the red head ran off down to the docks.

"No! Wait!" yelled the pirate "Scarlett! Giselle!"

He turned and looked at me angrily.

"What?" I said "you deserved that!"

I went to turn and run, but he grabbed me by the collar.

"Who do you belong to?" he hissed in my ear.

"What am I? A dog?" I snapped.

He sighed "who are your parent's?" he tried again.

"I don't know" I said sadly "I'm an orphan."

He let go of my collar and his eyes soften. That "I'm an orphan" bit gets them every time. If only I could cry on cue.

I looked at him with big eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Alex Marion" I said "but most people just call me street girl."

"How old are you?" he asked. What was this guy a survey?

"Sixteen" I answered.

"Hm" he hummed "well it was nice meeting you, alex, but I really must get back to my ship."

"Whoa" I said "you have a ship?"

"Aye" he said "she's me pride and joy."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"The black pearl" he said proudly.

"Well, I'll let you get back to her then" I said.

XxX

When I got back to the orphanage I packed my bags and wet back down the fire escape.

I made it to the docks and looked at the names on the ships. The foxy lady, no, the wicked wench, no. Here it is the black pearl!

I climbed aboard and saw that no one was there. The crews probably off chasing wenchs or drinking I thought.

I was looking around the ship, she seemed pretty sturdy enough, and then I saw the wheel I walked up to it, stroked it lovingly and stared out to sea. Then I heard footsteps and voices coming up the docks. I made a run for it and hid in the nearest room. Little did I know, it was the captain's quarters!


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to take this time to thank two reviewers' jalicejelsa4eva and vanessaswann13! You guys and the other reviewers are what's keeping us writing! Enjoy and keep up the great comments!

The black pearls new first mate

Chapter 3

In the captains quarters I quickly looked around for a place to hide, but the only place to hide was under the bed. Great I thought as I lifted the covers and rolled under; just in time too that guy with the hat came in.

I held my breath hoping he wouldn't catch me; he came in, sat on the bed and took off his boots. God, his feet stink I thought trying even more not to breathe or puke. Finally he got up, went over to his desk, grabbed a bottle from the desk, turned it over and said "why is the rum always gone?"

Alcoholics I thought smiling I was starting to get uncomfortable under there, so I moved my arm a bit and the floor board under me creaked. Oh crap! I thought did he hear me?

He got up walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers; once again we came face to face. He heard me I thought.

"Alex?" He said "what in bloody hell are you doing on me ship!?"

"Oh" I said trying to look innocent "this is _your_ ship?"

"Get out of there" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nah, I'm good down here" I said putting my hands behind my head.

He grabbed my feet and pulled me out from under the bed, I stood up.

"Now" he said "give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you walk the plank."

"Because I can't swim?" I tried even though I could.

"Nice try" he said "what were you trying to do? Rob me again?"

"No, I wasn't trying to rob you" I sneered "I just wanted to sail with you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, it's gotta be better then living in an orphanage for the rest of your life" I said purely sad.

He looked at me with deep sympathy in his eyes. "you can stay" he said reluctantly "but you'll be treated like a member of the crew."

"Thanks, but two questions" I said "what's your name? And why are you doing this?"

"I'm captain jack sparrow" he answered "and let's just say you remind me of a younger, much more sober me."

I smiled at his response.

XxX

Jack showed me around the ship and then he introduced me to a few of the other crewmates.

"This is cotton" said jack "he's a mute but he trained the parrot to talk for him. We still don't know how."

"Hi" I said brightly… and half confused.

"This is Marty" said jack as we stopped at a short bald guy "don't get on his bad side" he warned me.

I nodded "nice to meet you."

"And this is Anna Maria" said jack "living proof that you're not the first women on this ship."

"Oh, I saw your room" I said "I think there's been a lot of a woman on this ship, if you catch my drift."

The crew laughed, jack glared at them.

"Back to work!"" jack hollered "snap to! Make sail!"

I looked out on to the horizon; I couldn't believe I was actually getting my chance to sail.

Then someone slapped a mop in my hands I looked up and saw jack.

"Be a dear and swab the deck" he smiled.

I was about to protest then I thought he might drop me back off in Tortuga.

"You got it, _captain_" I said reluctantly.


End file.
